death destruction and angels
by FandomWriter
Summary: Alfred dies protecting Mathew. Alfred comes down to Matthew as an angel to give him a warning. Rated T for dark themes. I do not own Hetalia *crys its the truth no matter how much I wish it to be...


Distruction. Hatred. Death. No one wants to axcept it. Everyone in some point in there life has to die, way does no one realize this? I asked myself this question as I stood in front of my twin brothers grave. Alfred died trying to protect me from a murdererwho broke into our house while our parents where away. I look around the cematary. Arthur, Francis, Lukas, Barwald, Tino and Mathias where standing over the tiny grave crying. I just stand a distance behind them showing no emotion. Lukas looked behind him to see me watching the small group. He detatched himself and walked over to me. Lukas was not crying like everyone else, be also betrayed no emotion. He tood in front of me and tilted his head in couriouity, mabye. I could not tell as he stood there blank like a white peice of paper.  
"You must not hold your emotions in." Lukas said smoothly as he put a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to my eye leval. He just stood there looking into my eyes, after a moment he frowned not liking what he found there. I could tell my eyes looked detaced and distant as if they wanted to break all bonds that held me in my earthly body.  
"I just dont feel anything." I replyed simply, not trying to worry the man just telling the truth.  
I was the one that should have died not Alfred. He ... was me and I... was... him.  
" No six year old should have to deal with this alone." Lukas looked at me and just behind his carfully placed mask I saw slight concern. I shrugged him off and walked away towards a tree.  
" Matthew come back!" I could hear Lukas calling for me, I ignored him and walked on. I hated how people pityed me for Alfred's death.  
" It's his fault!" I yelled and fell to the ground sobbing. I remebered a time when we where younger.  
_"Alfred wait for me." I yelled at my brother that was ahead of me by a couple of yards. Alfred turned around and stuck out his tounge.  
"You hurry up the hero is never late!" Alfred exclamed as he turned around and started to run off again. He ran a few more yards and tripped falling to the ground hard. He layed there crying as I ran up to him. I leaned down and looked at him.  
" I said to wait for me this would not have happened if you didn't run." I scolded looking at his scratched knee. I stood up and offerd him my hand.  
"Come on we need to go home." I gently said as we walked towards the house.  
_I cryed and punched the ground over and over again. When I was done with that I sat there curled up in a ball. I cryed and screamed until it hurt.  
" Why do you always have to be the hero?" I whisperd holdin my face. I felt a hand on my head it was gentle and soft. I looked up slowly and saw Alfred smiling at me with a small grin. On his back where huge white wings that flaped ever so slightly.  
"So I could protect you." Alfred said to my question. I stood up and stared at him.  
"Alfred?" I asked hesitently steping forward and poked him, my fingers connected with flesh and I gasped. There he stood like a true hero who came at just the right moment. He nodded his head and hugged me.  
"Let the others in your life help you Matthew I cant be there to protect you anymore." He gentle said as he stroked my hair. I hugged him tightly and sobbed again. I could not believe that Alfred was right in front of me once again. He stood back a little and glanced at the sky, He unferled his wings all the way and took flight. Hoovering just above me he laughed and looked down at me.  
"Live a life that would make both of us people who need it and most important of all let the ones around you help you." Alfred said this as he climed up into the sky dissapearing as he went. I dont know how long I stood there staring at the sky but eventully Arthur came and got me.  
"Ready to go home?" Arthur asked standing still and looked gentalmanly. I nooded my head and followed him back to the cematary. I smiled as I remebered what happened to me earlyer. I whisperd " Thank you Alfred."


End file.
